


Sweet Crumbs

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Just thinking of things, STEM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess what AU has returned thanks to the words of the day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what AU has returned thanks to the words of the day.

“Mmmmphhhh.” Was the sound that was heard from his mouth. If that quiet person was here he would be pretty happy that THE Shingo had his mouth stuffed at the moment with little room to talk. Stuffed with the sweet treat that person’s brother had made. At thinking about that person Sawatari became irritated. He angrily gulped the crumbs in his mouth.

“Dang it! That person just had to humiliate me that way.” Shingo said out loud as his eyes turned into serious anger. It was true that he did get himself into this for trying to steal that person’s brother’s cards but each time he remembers the humiliating defeat that person left during their duel. His anger returns full stream. Oh he would have some revenge for that, the civil way of course. By dueling that person and defeating him. Shingo took another bite of the cake in his right hand rather forcefully.

“But why does his brother have to make such delicious blondies?!” Shingo exclaimed out loud looking at the now half eaten blondie in his hand. It was true that he did pay the brother for making this delectable treat… and…

“Uhmm.” Shingo voiced out as he took a bite of the blondie. He closed his eyes trying to savor the taste of the blondie in his mouth.

“Yuya’s orange blondies just have to be a to die for!” Shingo exclaimed rather ecstatic at the taste of them. He could taste the orange zest Yuya added to the blondies. That person was not really happy about Yuya making the blondies and Shingo would have thought that person would put something to upset Shingo’s stomach. He was the dexterous type you know. Shingo figures that since he had payed Yuya a little more extra for the blondie, as a subtle gesture to apologize for the stealing cards incident, that Yuya’s brother didn’t think there was a need for him to do something. Shingo himself had stayed waiting for Yuya to make the cake pan size of blondies. He could still remember the yummy scent of the blondie billowing in the air of the house as it were baking. That person had stayed in the living room waiting staring at him that whole time. Shingo figured that if that two could play the stare off game. The me-tooism of having a stare off had been a pretty old custom among boys. It was a clash between grey eyes with lighter cautious grey eyes staring back at darker challenging ones.

“You better not be planning something insulting with that blondie.” That person told him. Shingo was completely caught off by his comment and exposed his shock. He recovered momentarily showing his anger at the other.

“What could I possibly do that is insulting to a blondie? It is food that I plan to eat as a snack for my breaks.” Shingo stated. The other didn’t seemed fazed at all by Shingo’s admission.

“You have a very sweet tooth.” He responded. Shingo was completely caught off guard from that comment. He then smiled in order to facade some confidence.

“I do eat sweets that tend to be enjoyed by others. If moi does not approve of a sweet then it is most likely to be in the low ranking list of desserts to eat.” Shingo stated. He was surprised when he noticed the other’s lip twitch a little giving him a smirk. 

“Good, so that means Yuya’s blondies are really top in the too die for.” The other responded. Shingo opened his mouth wide at that insinuation. How dare that person be so condescending with him. 

“Trying not to break him too hard Yuto.” Shingo heard another voice say. Shingo turned toward the voice to see the purple and pink haired STEM volunteer. Yuto eyed Yuri his eyes showing mild confusion and interest as the chemist walked to the stairs. He was holding a messenger bag with his arm extended to his back.

“There are still two others that are waiting at bay.” Yuri said with a mischievous smile on his face directed at Shingo. Shingo felt his body tremble at the subtle threat he knew Yuri was directing to him. Shingo knew from friends that out of all of Yuya’s brothers Yuri was the least one you wanted to get on his bad side. Shingo lowered his head a little while his eyes focused on Yuri.  
“Is that right?” Shingo asked rhetorically. Yuri did not respond to him but rather left to his room upstairs. Shingo knew Yuri would not just back out of a threat. He was all talk and hard bite to back it up. Nothing had happened to Shingo yet but he knew it was only a matter of time before Yuri’s threat came to be realized. Shingo looked at the last remaining piece of his blondie. Just how was he going to anticipate his revenge plot. Shingo was surprised by a pat to his shoulder. Shingo turned his head to come face to face with…

“Reira?” Shingo said surprised to see his boss’s adopted brother here. Reira pointed his small index finger to the blondie Shingo had in hand. Shingo knew he couldn’t refuse the young child. His boss would surely be gravely displeased. 

“Tsk.” Shingo said out loud in annoyance. He placed the blondie to the side and picked up his messenger bag. He picked the cover open and his hand scanned the area until he felt a plastic touch. He grabbed it and Reira saw it was something wrapped in plastic. Shingo gave a small smile to the child. The child held the item and curiously looked at it.

“What is it?” Reira asked eyeing the thing. 

“It’s some spare orange blondie.” Shingo answered as kindly as his body could muster. He could not show disrespect to this child. Shingo looked away from Reira to the corner and saw it. The brown observant eyes of one of the child’s ‘babysitters’. If he had snapped at the child he would be hearing it from his boss no doubt because of that guy. Reira moved his fingers grabbing the plastic and Shingo could tell he was trying to unwrap it. Shingo extended his hand to Reira. Reira was surprised but handed it to Shingo. Shingo unwrapped the plastic wrap from the brownie except for the bottom of the blondie.

“Here. They are really good.” Shingo said. Reira took the now partially wrapped blondie from Shingo’s hand. He moved his hands to force the item close to his face where his mouth took a small bite of it. Shingo noticed the boy's eyes widen a little.   
“Are you okay Reira?” Shingo asked curiously. He did not remember what foods Reira was allowed to eat or if he had a special diet and just handed him his… AAAUURGGHH snack bite of Yuya’s orange blondie for the day. Great now he had to wait for the next bite when he got home. Reira gave a nod at that.

“Tasty.” Reira answered with a smile on his face surprising Shingo. Reira had never smiled in public before.

**Author's Note:**

> The STEM AU is back for its second day in a row.   
> Words of the day: Me-tooism, Zest, Dexterous, Billowing


End file.
